Gem Children
by laughinsohard
Summary: A collection of stories of Steven and Connie's three gem-bearing children.
1. Gems In Training

**Update-12/28/2015: I've finally hit the 10,000 view mark on this story! This is an important milestone for me! I am so glad at how popular this story had become. Thank you, everyone who has read this story! You have made me proud as a writer!**

Children Ages: Turquoise [10] Amazonite [8] Aquamarine [6]

Characters created by: Rebecca Sugar

Chapter 1: Gems In Training

[*]

 **Outside Of Crystal Gem Temple**

Stepping out of the Crystal Gem Temple was Steven and Connie. Behind them emerged a 10 year old girl with dark skin, black hair down her back, blue eyes, and a light blue stone with brown streaks on it attached to her forehead. Then there was an 8 year old boy with a mix of dark and light skin with black hair, hazel eyes, and a green gem on his belly. Then there was a small 6 year old boy with dark skin, black hair, blue eyes, and a light blue gem on his right hand.

Steven was thirty eight, and Connie was thirty six. Steven was around Greg's size, so he was now taller than Connie, with the top of Connie's head reaching Steven's neck. Steven now had a new personal fashion style. Over his red shirt with yellow star, he wore a red jacket with two white armbands with a yellow star on each. Steven's hair was mostly the same from when he was a child, except that he had multiple curls in the back like his mother. Connie's hair reached the bottom of her neck, as she now liked this hairstyle.

"I'm so excited that we're going to learn how to summon our weapons!" said the 10 year old girl, jumping around, all excited.

"Me too Turquoise." said Steven, "Me and your mother have been waiting for this day to come."

"I guarantee I'll be a better Crystal Gem then you two." said the 8 year old boy to his two siblings.

"If you say so Amazonite." said Steven.

"I'd just love to be trained by grandma Garnet, she's my favorite." said the 6 year old boy.

"Aquamarine, did you know grandma Garnet's a fusion?" said Steven.

"You never told us that!" said Turquoise.

"It's true though." said Steven.

There on the beach waited the Crystal Gems. After the Grinon attempted invasion of Earth years ago, Jasper, Peridot, and Lapis joined the Crystal Gems. The three were now official Crystal Gems, and were now accustomed to the human life-style.

"Gather around children." said Connie.

The kids and Steven gathered around Connie.

"Today, you three will learn how to summon your weapons." said Connie, "Once you learn how to summon your weapons, you will then learn how to fuse."

"Yes, fusion!" said Amazonite.

"Let's start with you, Turquoise." said Steven.

"Now, because your gem is on your forehead, Pearl shall train you to summon your weapon." said Connie.

Pearl stepped up in front of Turquoise.

"Hello Turquoise." said Pearl.

"Hey grandma Pearl." said Turquoise.

"Now, as you know, yours and my gem are both on our foreheads." said Pearl, "The way I summon my weapon is by using my mind to think and see my weapon, my gem will glow, and my spear appears."

Pearl then placed her hands surrounding her gem. Pearl's gem glowed, and out came Pearl's spear. Pearl grabbed her spear and stabbed it into the sand in front of her.

"Now, you try." said Pearl.

"Alright." said Turquoise, "But I don't know what my weapon is."

"The way you do it, is keep thinking of a type of weapon, and eventually, the right one will be summoned." said Pearl.

"Ok." said Turquoise. Turquoise surrounded her gem with her hands.

"Ok, it's not a spear." said Turquoise, "It's not a helmet, it's not a whip, it's not a gauntlet, and it's not a shield. If I can just…"

Turquoise started to think even more. Suddenly, Turquoise's gem started glowing, but Turquoise did not know that. Turquoise's gem then gave a blinding flash, her long hair rising up and levitating.

The flash disappeared, and her hair fell back down her back. Turquoise opened her eyes and saw something laying on the sand in front of her.

It was a sword.

"Turquoise, it's a sword!" said Connie.

The sword was almost as tall as Turquoise. It had a light blue shiny handle, and a clean white blade.

Turquoise picked up the sword, stars in her eyes.

"I did it!" said Turquoise. Turquoise jumped around, with sword in hand.

Connie ran over to Turquoise.

"Do you know what this means, Turquoise?" said Connie.

"What?!" said Turquoise.

"You get to swordfight with Pearl and me!" said Connie.

"Awesome!" said Turquoise.

Turquoise got in position on one side of the beach, and Pearl and Connie on the other.

"You against me and Pearl." said Connie, "But I gotta warn you, sometimes I get carried away when swordfighting."

Connie and Pearl then charged at Turquoise. Turquoise was ready, ready as she'll ever be.

Turquoise blocked Connie's strike, but Pearl was right behind Connie. Turquoise tripped Pearl over with her foot. Connie was rapidly striking at Turquoise's sword. It was overwhelming for Turquoise. Turquoise tried to strike at Connie, but Connie blocked it. Connie rapidly struck at Turquoise's sword more. After a few more strikes, Turquoise fell back.

Turquoise then saw Connie extend her arm over Turquoise, to which Turquoise grabbed Connie's hand and stood back up. Turquoise's sword, which laid on the sand, disappeared.

"You did good, Turquoise." said Connie.

"Smart move tripping me when I least expected it." said Pearl.

"Thanks grandma Pearl." said Turquoise.

"Nice job, Turquoise!" said Amethyst.

"Very impressive." said Peridot.

"You go girl!" said Jasper.

"We'll continue swordfighting tomorrow." said Connie.

"Awesome, can't wait mom!" said Turquoise.

"Up next is you, Aquamarine." said Connie.

Aquamarine stepped up, jumping around in excitement.

"Now, since your gem is on your right hand, you'll be training with Garnet." said Connie.

"Yay, grandma Garnet's my favorite!" said Aquamarine.

"Ah man, I wish I was his favorite." said Amethyst.

"Jealous much, Amethyst?" said Garnet.

"Oooh!" said Jasper.

Garnet stepped up in front of Aquamarine, her tall stature making her seem like a giant to the small Aquamarine.

"Now," said Garnet, "When I need to summon my gauntlets, I do hand movements in order to do it, so you should do hand movements to summon your weapon. Here, I'll help you, just do what I do."

Garnet then started making hand movements like the ones you see in karate movies. Aquamarine tried his best to copy Garnet's hand movements.

"Try your best to mimic what I'm doing." said Garnet.

"Got it." said Aquamarine.

After a few minutes of more and more mimicking of hand movements, Aquamarine was starting to get impatient.

"It doesn't seem to be working, grandma Garnet, what do I do?" said Aquamarine.

"Just try your hardest to mimic my hand and arm movements." said Garnet.

"Okay!" said Aquamarine.

Aquamarine started rapidly moving his arms around.

"Okay, I didn't mean it literally when I said "try your hardest"." said Garnet.

But then, Aquamarine's gem started glowing. Garnet stood back as the glow became brighter.

From Aquamarine's right hand appeared a big blue axe. The axe was as big as Aquamarine was.

"Woah, oh no!" said Aquamarine, starting to lose his balance.

"Woah!" said Steven as he ran over to Aquamarine. Steven grabbed Aquamarine before he could fall from the heavy axe.

"We're gonna have to wait until you grow enough so that you can carry that big axe around." said Steven.

The axe then disappeared.

Jasper started to laugh.

"Don't laugh Jasper." said Steven.

"I did it, it's a battle axe!" said Aquamarine.

"You did very good, son." said Steven.

"Now for you, Amazonite." said Connie.

"Ah yeah!" said Amazonite, "I'm gonna summon my weapon!"

Amazonite stepped up.

"Now, since your gem is on your belly, your dad shall be teaching you." said Connie.

"Alright son," said Steven, "the way I summon my shield is when I care about someone and want to protect them, that's how I summon my shield. Hopefully your weapon is a shield too."

"Wait Steven," said Pearl, "if that's the case, then how is he really gonna be able to summon it if someone he cares about is not in danger."

"Hmm, good point." said Steven.

"Oooh, oooh," said Jasper, raising her hand, "I have an idea!"

"What is it Jasper?" said Steven.

Jasper began to laugh suspiciously. Jasper got up and walked toward Amazonite. Jasper then summoned her helmet.

"Get ready boy!" said Jasper.

"Uh oh." said Amazonite. Amazonite extended his arm, hoping it would summon something, but nothing.

"Oh no!" said Amazonite. Amazonite then ran away from Jasper. Jasper then started chasing Amazonite.

"No one escapes Jasper, ahahahaha!" screamed Jasper, still chasing Amazonite.

"Ok ok Jasper, I think that's enough." said Steven.

"Awww," said Jasper, "but I was having so much fun."

"How am I gonna be able to summon my weapon?" said Amazonite, "Turquoise and Aquamarine summoned theirs right away."

"It's ok, son," said Connie, "we can try again tomorrow, you'll be able to summon your weapon sometime, I promise."

"Maybe he's an elemental Gem, like me." said Lapis.

"Maybe, who knows, we'll have to find out tomorrow." said Connie.

"Don't worry son, you'll figure it out soon, we promise." said Steven.

"Thanks dad." said Amazonite.


	2. A Day At Our Grandparent's

**Hello guys. Stevonnie's briefly in this chapter, so just so you know if Steven or Connie is talking, here's** **a list.**

 **Steven: Bolded Text**

 _Connie: Italic Text_

Characters created by: Rebecca Sugar

Chapter 2: A Day At Our Grandparent's

[*]

 **Crystal Gem Temple**

"Aw man." said Amazonite, walking back into the Crystal Gem Temple, with the others behind him, "I'll never learn how to summon my weapon, it's been three days now."

"Don't worry son, we're not giving up." said Steven, "We're gonna try all we can for you to be able to summon your weapon."

"That'll have to wait." said Garnet.

"What do you mean Garnet?" said Connie.

"There's a massive Centipeetle horde sighted in Last Frontier, and we must deal with them now." said Garnet.

"Alright, hold on, let me call my parents." said Connie.

Connie then grabbed her cell phone from her pocket and called her parents' house.

"Hey mom," said Connie, "I was wondering if you and dad wouldn't mind if my three kids spend some time at your house while I go on a mission with Steven and the Gems. Ok, thanks, bye."

Connie put her cell phone back in her pocket.

"Okay kids," said Connie, "your grandparents are gonna pick you up to go to their house while I go on a mission with Steven and the Gems."

"Oh come on," said Amazonite, "why can't we come with you on this mission?"

"Because you guys still have a lot to learn about being a Gem," said Connie, "and it's Last Frontier, it's freezing up there."

"Yes ma'am," said Turquoise, "besides, I like Grandma and Grandpa Maheswaran, their radio plays symphony twenty-four seven, I love symphony."

"You remind me of me at your age." said Connie.

"What about me and Aquamarine?" said Amazonite.

"You two are more like your dad." said Connie.

 **Outside Of Crystal Gem Temple-10 Minutes Later**

A car pulled up in front of the temple, and out emerged Doug and Dr. Priyanka Maheswaran. Both Doug and Priyanka's hair had greyed now.

"Grandma, grandpa!" said Turquoise, who hugged her grandparents, to which Amazonite and Aquamarine did too.

"Hey you kids, how's it going?" said Doug.

"I summoned my weapon for the first time, and it was a sword!" said Turquoise.

"Mine was a battle axe, though it was too big for my little body, daddy says I should grow more before I use it." said Aquamarine.

"That's great you two." said Doug.

"And how about you Amazonite?" said Priyanka.

"I haven't summoned mine yet." said Amazonite.

"How come?" said Priyanka.

"I don't know exactly how to summon it yet." said Amazonite.

Steven and Connie stepped out from the temple, both wearing snow clothes. The two then started dancing, and became Stevonnie.

"Mom, dad, why'd you two fuse?" said Turquoise.

" _Well, if we have these clothes on and fuse together, we'll be even more warm over in Last Frontier." said Stevonnie._

 **"You three have** **a good time over at your grandparents' house."** said Stevonnie.

" _We'll probably be back tomorrow morning, so just in case, here's some pajamas and other clothes to wear, your toothbrushes, and your blanket, Aquamarine." said Stevonnie._

"Blankey!" said Aquamarine, hugging his blanket.

"We'll take good care of them for you." said Priyanka.

" _Thanks mom," said Stevonnie, "well bye, we're off to Last Frontier."_

Stevonnie ran back to the temple door and waved back to the kids and the Maheswarans.

"There's actually a lot of shows on television of people surviving in Last Frontier," said Doug, "it's like a big thing now."

"Alright kids, in the car." said Priyanka.

The three kids sat in the back seats. The car then started and drove from the temple.

"Anybody up for a little Beethoven?" said Doug.

"Yes!" said Turquoise.

"I know you want to hear Beethoven, Turquoise, just like your mother." said Doug.

Mr. Maheswaran, who was driving the car, put on a tape.

"Ludwig Van Beethoven, Ninth Symphony, Fourth Movement." said Doug.

As the music played, the Maheswarans and Turquoise started to snap their fingers to the music, while Amazonite and Aquamarine just sat there.

"This old song from the Eighteen Hundreds or something?" said Amazonite, "This song is an hour long, and not to mention in a language I can't understand."

"I kinda like it." said Aquamarine.

"It's German, Amazonite." said Turquoise.

The whole car was filled with the voices of one man singing in German, this made Turquoise and the Maheswarans fill up with joy from the music and singing they and Connie had heard what may have been thousands of times.

 **Maheswaran Residence-10 Minutes Later**

The car pulled up to the Maheswaran Residence.

Doug and Priyanka stepped out of the car, then the kids.

Priyanka unlocked the front door of the house.

"You three will be sleeping in what was your mother's room when she was young." said Priyanka, "We mostly use it now when we have guests."

The kids went upstairs to Connie's old room and set up.

"Who will get to sleep in mommy's old bed?" said Aquamarine.

"Let's play Rock Paper Scissors for it!" said Amazonite.

The three gathered up and clenched their fists.

"Ready?" said Amazonite, "Rock, Paper, Scissors, shoot!"

Amazonite and Aquamarine both got Scissors, to which Turquoise got Rock.

"Hah, Rock beats Scissors, I get the bed!" said Turquoise.

"Darn." said Aquamarine.

 **A Few Hours Later**

It was now dinner time, and the kids and Doug sat on the kitchen table while Priyanka was done cooking.

"What's for dinner Grandma Maheswaran?" said Aquamarine.

"A bowl of Navratan Korma for each of you," said Priyanka, "it's a type of Hindi dish. Navratan Korma is actually Hindi for "ten gems"."

"Wow, what a coincidence," said Turquoise, "if you count us three, our dad, Lapis, Peridot, Jasper, Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl, that counts ten Gems."

"That is a big coincidence." said Doug.

"Here's a bowl for you Turqu-ah!" Priyanka accidently tripped, the bowl of Navratan Korma flying into the air. The bowl of hot Navratan Korma was just about to fall onto Turquoise's hair before…

"Woah!" said Amazonite. Amazonite extended his arm in front of Turquoise, trying to catch the bowl.

Suddenly, Amazonite's gem glowed, and there, in his hand was a green shield, with the same symbol that Steven has on his.

The bowl of Navratan Korma met with the shield, and it hit the shield, the bowl shattering, and hot Navratan Korma fell onto the table. Both Doug and Priyanka looked at the shield in awe.

"What?" said Amazonite, who then noticed the shield in front of him, "Ah yeah, I got my shield!"

"You did it Amazonite!" said Turquoise, "And you saved my hair and my skin from getting burned by doing it!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry," said Priyanka, "I tripped."

"It's okay Grandma Maheswaran." said Amazonite. Amazonite's shield then disappeared.

"I guess the reason why it never worked before is because anyone you cared about was never in any REAL danger." said Turquoise.

"Woohoo! I did it!" said Amazonite.

"I'll go clean this up and make another serving for you Turquoise." said Priyanka, "And good job Amazonite."

 **Crystal Gem Temple-The Next Day**

The car pulled up in front of the temple, and the kids opened the door and ran out to Steven and Connie.

"Mom, dad!" said Amazonite, "I summoned my shield!"

"You did?!" said Connie.

"Yeah, we were getting ready to eat dinner, Grandma Maheswaran tripped, and this bowl of hot food was about to fall on Turquoise, but I got in front of her and my shield appeared!" said Amazonite.

"That's great news, son!" said Steven, "I'm so proud of you, I knew you could do it."

"Very good job son." said Connie.

"Now that we got summoning weapons covered, we can start on fusion." said Steven.

"I did it, woo!" said Amazonite.

Steven, Connie, and the kids then waved at the Maheswarans, who were driving off.

Steven, Connie, and the kids stepped into the Crystal Gem Temple to tell about the good news.


	3. New Experiences

Characters created by: Rebecca Sugar

Chapter 3: New Experiences

 **Outside Of Crystal Gem Temple**

The three kids all sat while Steven and Connie talked about fusion.

"The way that fusion is done is by a dance," said Steven, "but not just one dance routine, it can be for other types of dance, as long as it works."

"To demonstrate, me and your father shall fuse." said Connie.

"Yeah, Stevonnie!" said Amazonite.

Steven and Connie stood in front of each other. Steven and Connie held each other's hands as Steven twirled Connie around. Suddenly, a bright flash emitted, and out from the flash jumped out Stevonnie.

 **"Hello, students!** **I am Stevonnie, and today,** **I shall teach you how to fuse."** said Stevonnie, **"Are you kids ready to learn about fusion?"**

"Yeah!" said the three kids.

" _The way that fusion works can vary between different Gems," said Stevonnie, "it can work through dance, but there are other ways it can work."_

"What about you and Aunt Garnet?" said Turquoise.

" _Garnet is the embodiment of Ruby and Sapphire's love for each other," said Stevonnie, "and I am the embodiment of Steven and Connie's love for each other, our love for each other is so strong, that we don't even have to fuse through dance, we can just do it through hugging, or even, well, kissing."_

The three kids both giggled at that last part.

" _We'll do Turquoise first." said Stevonnie, "Turquoise, who would you like to fuse with?"_

"Aunt Pearl." said Turquoise.

" _Alright then." said Stevonnie._

"Remember when we used Lapis?" said Jasper, "Man that was horrible."

"Yeah, tell me about it." said Lapis.

Turquoise stepped up next to Pearl.

" _Remember, to do fusion, just do the dance moves that you think are right, just get expressive, that's how fusion works." said Stevonnie._

"Alright, Turquoise," said Pearl, "Let's do this."

Pearl then started doing ballet moves, and so did Turquoise.

"Turquoise, are you copying my moves?" said Pearl.

"No, I just really like ballet dancing too." said Turquoise.

Pearl and Turquoise continued doing ballet moves.

"Catch me Aunt Pearl." said Turquoise.

Turquoise did a ballet twirl and jumped up, to which Pearl caught her. Both Pearl and Turquoise's gem started glowing. Then there was a bright flash.

From the bright flash emerged a figure as tall as Garnet, with black hair running down its back, two eyes, with a Pearl gem over the left eye, and a Turquoise gem over the right eye. She was wearing a light blue dress, with a star on the torso, and was wearing Pearl's shoes.

"My goodness, what a fusion." said the fusion, "Oh my gosh, I'm so excited, I can't believe we did it! What shall this fusion be named? How about White Alabaster? I love it!"

" _You did it Turquoise!" said Stevonnie, "Good job!"_

"Thanks." said White Alabaster. The fusion then unfused.

"I did it, yes!" said Turquoise.

"You did great, Turquoise." said Pearl.

"Thanks Aunt Pearl, woo!" said Turquoise.

" _Up next, Amazonite." said Stevonnie._

"Woo!" said Amazonite, "I pick Aunt Jasper!"

" _Alright then." said Stevonnie._

"Wonder how I'm gonna be able to dance with me, what with me being tall and him being short." said Jasper.

 **"I'm** **sure it's fine, Jasper."** said Stevonnie.

Jasper then started doing disco-type dance moves. Amazonite tried doing cartwheels.

Amazonite cartwheeled his way over to Jasper.

"I got you." said Jasper, who held Amazonite. Both of their Gems started glowing.

From the flash emerged a figure with long white hair, orange skin, a Jasper gem on its nose, and an Amazonite gem on its belly, wearing Jasper's shirt and Amazonite's coat over the shirt.

"I can't smell anything." said the fusion, "Well, that's what happens when your gem is on your nose. Our name should be Smoked Topaz. Nice name."

Jasper and Amazonite separated.

" _And now for Aquamarine." said Stevonnie._

"I want to fuse with Aunt Garnet!" said Aquamarine.

" _Okay." said Stevonnie._

Aquamarine stepped beside Garnet. Garnet started doing her own dance, while Aquamarine started jumping around.

"Not much of a dance." said Jasper.

"Don't be rude, Jasper." said Peridot.

Aquamarine jumped into Garnet's arms, and a flash came.

This figure had the same square hair as Garnet, but was now as tall as Jasper, and wore Garnet's outfit, and Aquamarine's blue shirt with the star in the middle over it, and had the two gems of garnet on the two hands, and an Aquamarine gem on the right shoulder.

"Yes!" said the fusion, "Aquamarine, we should be called Tanzanite. I love that name so very much!"

The two then separated.

"Woah, I guess we unfused from all your excitement." said Garnet.

 **"I** **didn't really expect all three of them to learn how to fuse the first try."** said Stevonnie.

Stevonnie then unfused back to Steven and Connie.

"Very good job you guys." said Connie.

"We'll have to try your Gem weapons as a fusion when you kids get older." said Steven.

"That was awesome!" said Amazonite.

"Why don't we order a celebratory pizza for your successful fusions?" said Steven.

"Pizza!" said Amazonite.

"I guess we can order a large pizza." said Connie.

"Let's go home and order a large pizza." said Steven.

Steven, Connie and the kids walked back to Steven and Connie's house, waving back at the Gems.


	4. Chille Tid 2

Characters created by: Rebecca Sugar

Chapter 4: Chille Tid 2

 **Universe Residence**

As the kids were playing in their room, the phone rang, to which Steven picked it up.

"Hello?" said Steven, "Oh really? Well, let me ask Connie." Steven covered the phone with his hand, "Connie."

"Yes Steven?" said Connie.

"It's the Gems, they were asking if we could come to the temple to have a sleepover, or something."

"Well, I'll ask the kids, be right back." said Connie.

Steven uncovered the phone.

"So whos idea was it to have this?" said Steven, "Oh, it was Amethyst's? Well it sounds to me like it could be really fun."

Just then, Connie walked back over to Steven.

"The kids would love for a sleepover." said Connie.

"The kids are okay with it." said Steven, "Okay, see you." Steven then hung up the phone.

 **Crystal Gem Temple-An Hour Later**

Steven, Connie and the kids walked up the steps into the temple.

"We're here!" said Steven.

"So whos idea was it to have this again?" said Connie.

"It was Amethyst's." said Steven.

"Well, it was kind of my idea as much as it was Amethyst's idea." said Pearl, "We wanted to throw this sleepover party to celebrate the kids' mastering their weapons and fusion.

"Remember when we had a sleepover all those years ago, and I was able to talk to Lapis in my dreams?" said Steven.

"We got the kids' sleeping bags and pajamas." said Connie, "Thanks for requesting we do this, it's nice when me and Steven and the kids do something creative and fun."

"Honestly, I just wanted to do this to make a good excuse to order pizza." said Amethyst.

"I'll go to Fish Stew Pizza and order a few large pizzas for the whole crew." said Steven.

Steven then walked to the door. After Steven left, the kids sat down on the couch.

"What should we do first?" said Turquoise.

"Let's play Truth Or Dare!" said Amazonite.

"One of the most embarrassing human games ever, of course." said Pearl, sighing.

Everybody sat on the floor in a circle.

"I'll go first." said Pearl, who then started laughing suspiciously at Amethyst.

"Oh I don't like that laugh." said Amethyst.

"Amethyst, truth or dare?" said Pearl, laughing suspiciously.

"Truth." said Amethyst.

"Darnit, I thought you'd pick dare." said Pearl, "Um, well, um, do you respect me?"

"Sometimes I do, sometimes I don't, it really depends on the way you're acting." said Amethyst, "Connie, truth or dare?"

"Um, dare." said Connie.

"You shouldn't have picked dare." said Garnet, "When Amethyst gets to choose a dare, she thinks of the most embarrassing stuff. In fact, I know what she's going to say."

"I dare you to kiss Steven on the lips right when he gets back with the pizza." said Amethyst.

The other Gems laughed, and so did the kids.

"Amethyst, you can't be serious." said Pearl.

"Oh I'm serious." said Amethyst.

"Told you it'd be embarrassing." said Garnet.

Connie's cheeks turned as red as a cherry.

"Well, I'll do it since you dared me." said Connie.

"Connie!" said Pearl, "Kissing Steven on the lips in front of your own kids, are you crazy?"

"Yes I am," said Connie, "but they won't mind, right kids?"

The kids giggled.

"Sure," said Turquoise, giggling, "not a problem."

 **Three** **Minutes Later**

Connie waited beside the front door of the temple, while Amethyst peeked out the window for Steven.

"She's actually going to do it?" said Jasper.

"This is gonna be good." said Peridot.

"I see Steven, he's nearing the steps, get ready Connie." said Amethyst, who ran back to the other Gems.

The Gems and the kids tried to keep from laughing.

The temple door opened, and Steven was there, holding 5 boxes of large pizza.

"I'm back with the piz-" suddenly, Steven's lips were suddenly met with Connie's lips.

"Oh my goodness, she actually did it!" said Jasper, who fell onto the floor laughing.

"This is hilarious!" said Peridot.

"Hahahaha!" screamed Lapis.

"Romance!" said Amazonite.

Everybody looked at Steven and Connie and laughed while Steven wrapped his arms around Connie's back, and Connie wrapped her arms around his neck as they kept kissing. Then Connie parted her lips from Steven's. Steven could not think clearly now, the kiss had put him into a love-struck state.

"Why'd you do that?" said Steven.

"It was a dare by Amethyst." said Connie, giggling a little.

"Well, I got the pizza you guys." said Steven.

Everybody was still laughing from the kiss, some were even crying now from laughing so much.

 **An Hour Later**

It was now nighttime, and the kids were all playing games with the gems. There were large opened pizza boxes in the room.

"I'm getting tired." said Steven, yawning.

"Yeah, me too." said Connie, who also yawned.

"Ah come on you guys, there's still plenty of fun tonight, you won't wanna miss it." said Amethyst.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I'm getting sleepy…." Steven then laid on the couch and closed his eyes.

Amethyst walked over to Steven.

"Dang, he fell asleep." said Amethyst.

"I'm gonna go to sleep too." said Connie. Connie then laid on the couch next to Steven. Steven then yawned and wrapped his arms around Connie.

"What a soft tree." said Steven in his sleep.

"I think Connie fell asleep too." said Amethyst.

"I'm gonna try something." said Amazonite.

Amazonite stepped in front of the sleeping Steven and Connie on the couch. Amazonite leaned over next to Steven's ear.

"That's not a tree, it's a cat." whispered Amazonite to Steven.

"Ooh, a cat." said Steven, who then patted Connie's hair.

"Wow Amazonite." said Amethyst.

Amazonite softly laughed and stepped away from the couch.

"That's what I call romance." said Amazonite, watching Steven, who still had his arms wrapped around Connie.

"Isn't that position called Spooning by humans?" said Peridot.

"Yes." said Garnet.

The others turned around to see Pearl, who was laying on the floor sleeping, her gem producing a hologram of her dream.

In the dream stood Pearl, the other gems, Steven, Connie, the kids, and Rose.

" _Rose, you're alive!" said Pearl._

" _Yes, and it's great to see you all, especially my little Steven and my grandchildren." said Rose._

" _Nice to finally meet you, mother-in-law." said Connie._

" _So this is your wife, Steven." said Rose, "You sure picked the right woman to marry, she's cute."_

Connie then blushed.

" _Mom, you're embarrassing us." said Steven, laughing._

" _Hey, it's Greg." said Connie._

Greg suddenly ran over to the crew.

" _Hey you guys, you're never gonna believe th-" Greg then saw Rose, "Rose! Is that really you?"_

" _It's been a long time Greg." said Rose._

" _I can't believe it's you." said Greg._

" _None of us can." said Garnet._

Suddenly, the floor turned into water, and everybody was suddenly standing on dolphins. Everyone was then surfing on the dolphins, and then reached the shore. Around them was palm trees and sand.

" _Hey, we're in Hawaii." said Connie._

Pearl then woke up.

"Well, that was some dream." said Pearl.

"And we saw it all." said Jasper.

Pearl then blushed a bit.

"You know, I think we should go to bed, I am pretty tired now." said Turquoise.

Turquoise wrapped herself in her sleeping bag and zipped it up, and so did the other two kids.

"Chille Tid." said Garnet.


	5. School Gems-Part 1: Turquoise

Characters created by: Rebecca Sugar

Chapter 5: School Gems-Part 1: Turquoise

 **Evergreen Valley Elementary School**

At Evergreen Valley Elementary School, it was the first day of school, and a school bus dropped off some students, one of them being Turquoise Universe. Since Beach City did not have any schools in it, the nearest Elementary school is in the neighboring town of Evergreen Valley. Turquoise traveled through the halls of the school to the cafeteria for breakfast.

Turquoise grabbed a cafeteria platter and looked through the different breakfast foods. After Turquoise looked through the food and picked out what she wanted, she walked over to a table. While Turquoise was eating her blueberry muffin, she heard a voice beside her.

"What's that on your head?" said the voice.

Turquoise turned to her right to see a young boy with brown hair and wearing a red shirt with white stripes.

"It's a gem." said Turquoise.

Turquoise did not feel comfortable talking to this stranger, what with her inheriting her own mother's Social Anxiety Disorder.

"Is it silver?" said the boy.

"Silver's a metal, not a gem." said Turquoise.

"Aren't gems and metal the same thing?" said the boy.

"Why don't you look at the Periodic Table then if you want to find out?" said Turquoise, "There's a science class I saw with a Periodic Table chart."

"Why's that gem on your head?" said the boy.

"I'm half magic, on my dad's side." said Turquoise.

"What, your dad's a magician? Does he have a top hat with a rabbit in it?" said the boy.

"No, better magic than that." said Turquoise.

"What kind of magic?" said the boy.

"He can summon a shield, protect people in an unbreakable bubble, and he has healing spit." said Turquoise.

"Spit? Gross." said the boy.

"His spit can literally save lives." said Turquoise.

"What can you do?" said the boy.

"I can summon a sword." said Turquoise.

"Oh really?" said the boy, "Show me."

"Summoning a weapon on school grounds? Never, I'd get in trouble, this school has zero tolerance you know." said Turquoise.

"What's zero tolerance?" said the boy.

"Ugh!" said Turquoise, who facepalmed, "Is there anything you do know?"

"I know one of the teachers here is prone to falling asleep easily, and she's a math teacher, so I'm lucky for that." said the boy, "What's your name anyways?"

"Turquoise."

"What kind of name is that?" said the boy.

"It's a name for a gem, look it up." said Turquoise.

"Wanna know my name?" said the boy.

"...No…" said Turquoise, who then walked away after finishing her breakfast.

"It's Dimitri." said the boy.

 **Science Class-Two Hours Later**

In Turquoise's science class, the teacher was talking about different gemstones and how they are made.

"Diamonds are made out of carbon, highly organized carbon actually." said the teacher, who was a man in his 50's with brown hair, "a Diamond the size of a penny can be worth a lot of money. Forty-nine percent of the world's diamonds can be found in Southern and Central Africa."

The teacher then proceeded to the next slide of another gemstone. This gemstone was light blue with brown streaks on it.

It was a Turquoise gemstone.

"This is a Turquoise gemstone." said the teacher, "This gemstone is known for its beauty, and it's officially the name of a color."

The other kids then turned around to Turquoise.

"Hey, there's a girl over here named Turquoise, and she has a Turquoise looking stone on her head." said one kid.

Turquoise blushed, embarrassed by everybody looking at her.

" _Great, now everyone's looking at me," thought Turquoise, "this is so embarrassing."_

"Oh, she does." said the teacher, "Turquoise, can you come up here to the front?"

Turquoise looked to the teacher and sighed. Turquoise then stepped up next to the teacher in front of the whole class.

"May I see your forehead?" said the teacher. Turquoise turned to the teacher so that he could see her gem.

"Yes, this is definitely a Turquoise gemstone." said the teacher, who then poked it once, "How did you get this gemstone onto your forehead?"

"It's been there since I was born." said Turquoise.

"But how did it get on there?" said the teacher.

"Magic." said Turquoise.

"Magic, sure." said the teacher in a sarcastic tone.

Turquoise felt even more embarrassed being used as a science demonstration.

"A Turquoise gemstone forms by the action of percolating acidic aqueous solutions during the weathering and oxidation of pre-existing minerals." said the teacher, raising his voice so the whole class can hear him, "You may take a seat now Turquoise."

Turquoise then walked back to her desk, completely embarrassed.

"Lovely name by the way." said the teacher.

 **Cafeteria-An Hour Later**

It was now lunchtime, and Turquoise waited in line to get her food, and then walked over to a table. After a few seconds, other kids started sitting beside and near her. Turquoise felt very uneasy with these kids all sitting near her and looking at her.

"Why do you have a Turquoise gemstone on your head?" said one boy.

"Magic." said Turquoise.

"Can I touch it." said another boy.

"What? No!" said Turquoise, "I don't like people looking at me like this."

"Oooh, we got a shy one." said one girl.

Turquoise became even more embarrassed and even more annoyed by the kids around her.

" _Why am I always the center of attention when I'm not even trying to be?" thought Turquoise._

Just then, Turquoise's gem started glowing, the kids around her becoming awe-struck. Turquoise then noticed her gem glowing. Suddenly, the handle of Turquoise's sword could be seen. Turquoise then quickly pushed the sword handle back into her gem. Turquoise then looked around to the other kids. The kids gave looks of confusion and disturbance. A few kids moved away from Turquoise's table, but most stayed.

"What was that?!" said one girl.

" _Oh great, here we go again." thought Turquoise._

On the school bus ride home, A lot of the kids on the bus kept looking at Turquoise.

" _This day just keeps getting more embarrassing." thought Turquoise._

 **Universe Residence-Ten Minutes Later**

The school bus stopped in front of the Universe Residence, and from it stepped out Turquoise. As the bus drove away, Turquoise opened the door of the house.

"Hey Turquoise," said Connie, "how was your first day back at school?"

"It was so embarrassing," said Turquoise, "I was shown in front of my whole science class because of the gem on my forehead, and the other kids wouldn't stop looking at me and talking to me. How did you feel when you were young in school when people would talk to you?"

"I would feel embarrassed too," said Connie, "but I don't have a gem, so atleast I wasn't talked to every day."

Just then, Amazonite opened the door and walked into the house.

"Hey Amazonite," said Connie, "how was your first day back at school?"

"It was great mom!" said Amazonite, "All the kids liked me because of my gem, I made a lot of new friends, it was fun!"

"Of course it was." said Turquoise sarcastically.


	6. School Gems-Part 2: Amazonite

Characters created by: Rebecca Sugar

Chapter 6: School Gems-Part 2: Amazonite

[*]

 **Evergreen Valley Elementary School**

It was now the second day of school, and a school bus drove to Evergreen Valley Elementary School. At the school, the bus stopped, opened its sliding door, and students stepped out, including Amazonite Universe. Amazonite was excited to see all the new friends he made from the first day back at school. After breakfast, Amazonite went to his first period class. Amazonite stepped into the class, and around him were his new friends.

"Hey, it's Amazonite!" said one boy, "We got thirty minutes until class starts, could you tell us more stories about your dad and his magical friends?"

"Sure." said Amazonite, "This first story is about how my half gem, half human dad met my full human mom."

"Does it involve magic?" said the boy.

"You bet it does." said Amazonite, "So, here's how it all started. This was when my mom and dad were both twelve years old. So, my father was gonna ride his bike, which couldn't even move in the sand, and there he saw on the beach beside his house, was my mom, reading a book, and he recognized her, from a parade a year before. You see, my dad was part of a parade float for his dad who is a car wash owner. My dad was supposed to be the brush. He had soap bubbles in his hair that day!"

The kids around him laughed at the thought of Steven having soap bubbles in his hair.

"And during the day of the parade, while on the float, my dad noticed my mom who walked away, and she dropped a red glow bracelet." said Amazonite, "My dad found it and tried looking for my mom, but he never found her, so he saved it in the fridge so it could last longer until he would meet her again. So, that day when my dad saw my mom again, he said to me when he told me the story, that during that second time he saw her, he fell in love with her."

The kids around Amazonite laughed.

"Anyways," said Amazonite, "So he went back into his house, and the Crystal Gems asked him who he was talking to. After that, my dad grabbed the bracelet from the fridge and went back outside to talk to her. While walking towards my mom, there was a sudden rumbling, and rocks were falling right on top of my mother, and my dad quickly ran over to my mom, and accidentally created an unbreakable bubble around them, and he didn't know how to make it go away."

"Woah, a magic unbreakable bubble." said one boy.

Amazonite continued the story. After the story about when Steven and Connie met each other, Amazonite told other epic stories about Steven and the Gems.

 **School Hallway-Three Hours Later**

Amazonite walked through the school hallways to his next class. Amazonite noticed a man on top of a ladder, scaffolding around him, with paint cans over him as he was painting the hallway.

Suddenly, one of the paint cans fell over, causing the other paint cans to topple over too, like dominos. Everything suddenly went in slow motion for Amazonite.

"I'll save you!" said Amazonite, who ran over to the man. Amazonite went in front of the man and summoned his green shield. The paint fell onto the shield, but not on Amazonite or the man.

"Wow, thank you." said the man.

"No problem," said Amazonite, "it's just what a Crystal Gem doe-"

"You!" said a stern voice.

A teacher ran over to Amazonite and the painting man.

"You're in big trouble young man." said the teacher, who grabbed Amazonite's right arm, "You're coming with me, and so are you," the teacher gestured for the painting man to follow, "you're a witness."

The teacher led Amazonite and the painting man to the principal's office. The three stepped into the main office counter.

"You two sit there," said the teacher, "and I'm going to call your parents, what's your name?"

"Amazonite."

"That'll be easy to remember." said the teacher. The teacher grabbed a list of phone numbers for students' parents. The teacher grabbed the phone and dialed the Universe Family Residence's phone number.

"Why am I in trouble?" said Amazonite.

"I guess because you saved me from my hair being all full of colors." said the painting man.

"Well that's like the opposite of a reason to get in trouble and going to the principal's office." said Amazonite.

 **Universe Residence-Present Time**

As Connie was in the bedroom meditating, the phone rang. Connie just ignored it and continued to meditate, her legs crossed and eyes closed. Just then, Steven stood at the door into the room.

"Connie," said Steven, "sorry to bother you during your meditation, but I got a call from the school that we need to go there because Amazonite got in trouble."

Connie suddenly opened her eyes and quickly rose from her position.

"What did he do?" said Connie.

"They didn't say, but we need to go there." said Steven.

"It's a good thing I didn't have to go to work today," said Connie, who was grabbing her purse, "or else you'd have to walk all the way there."

 **Evergreen Valley Elementary School-Ten Minutes Later**

In the principal's office, Amazonite sat in a chair in front of the principal's desk, while the painting man and the teacher from before stood beside the door.

"Do you have any idea how dangerous something like that can be?" said the principal, "It's a dangerous weapon, wait until your parents come and hear about this."

"Sir, if I may intervene," said the painting man, "he saved my hair from being dyed red, yellow, green, blue, and all different types of colors."

"I don't care," said the principal, "no weapons on school grounds."

Suddenly, the office door opened, and Steven and Connie stepped in.

"Ah, Mr. and Mrs. Universe," said the principal, "have a seat."

"What did you do, Amazonite?" said Connie.

"So what's the problem?" said Steven.

"Well," said the principal, "your son somehow snuck a green shield into school grounds and used it to block falling paint cans on someone painting the halls, and it can be used as a weapon."

Steven and Connie both looked to each other and back to the principal.

"Are you serious?" said Connie.

"Yes," said the principal, "even I can't belie-"

"You interrupted my meditating just because my son saved a man's hair from being dyed, and you think that it's unsafe?!" said Connie, "Do you think that a shield that a boy used to protect someone from falling inanimate objects would even think to use it as a weapon?! I know my son, he would never hurt anyone!"

"Zero Tolerance is Zero Tolerance," said the principal, "Zero Tolerance Policy is not enforced without Zero Tolerance. Anything that can be used as a weapon is a weapon, we've had to catch ten Kindergarten kids who tried to draw on other kids with those toxic crayons."

"Then buy the non-toxic crayons!" said Connie.

"This cannot be real, you waste our time just because our son saved a person's hair." said Steven, "Why'd you even call us here?"

"So you could do something about your son." said the principal.

"Okay, well how about we do NOTHING?!" said Connie.

"What are you talking about?" said the principal.

"Just let our son go back to class and don't bother him about the shield." said Steven.

"But you need to-"

"No, we're going." said Connie.

Steven and Connie walked out of the office, leaving the principal confused.

"Um, Mr.-" suddenly, Amazonite was interrupted.

"Just get to class, you're already late." said the principal.

Amazonite then walked out of the principal's office.

"You too, just get back to painting." said the principal to the painter, who also walked out of the office.

 **School Parking Lot-Present Time**

"Wasting our time with this, unbelievable." said Connie.

"Zero Tolerance, I tell you." said Steven, "Schools these days."

"You never even went to school." said Connie.

"Atleast I know a thing or two about it." said Steven.


	7. School Gems-Part 3: Aquamarine

Characters created by: Rebecca Sugar

Chapter 7: School Gems-Part 3: Aquamarine

[*]

 **Evergreen Valley Elementary School**

A school bus pulled up next to Evergreen Valley Elementary School, the sliding door opened, students stepped out, including Aquamarine Universe. After breakfast, Aquamarine headed to class. Through classes, Aquamarine was thinking about his giant axe that he was too small for.

 **School Playground-Two Hours Later**

Aquamarine was playing with the rest of his class. As Aquamarine was on the slide, he noticed from a bush two glowing white eyes. Aquamarine couldn't help but see what was behind the bush. Aquamarine looked into the bush, and from it stepped out a four-legged figure.

It was Lion.

"Lion!" said Aquamarine, who then hugged Lion's big pink mane, "Hey buddy."

After Aquamarine stepped away a bit from Lion, Lion leaned his head a little onto the ground.

"You want me to ride you?" said Aquamarine.

Lion just kept his head leaned down, not moving at all. Aquamarine then got on Lion's back. Aquamarine held onto Lion tight as Lion started running away from the playground.

"Where are we going Lion?" said Aquamarine.

Lion and Aquamarine were now on the outside of the school gymnasium. Suddenly, Amazonite stepped out of the gym. Lion quietly snuck up behind Amazonite.

"Ah!" screamed Amazonite, who then noticed it was Lion, "Oh it's just you, how you doing Lion, and Aquamarine…?"

"Lion wants us to ride on him." said Aquamarine.

"Ok!" said Amazonite.

Amazonite then got on lion and sat in front of Aquamarine. Lion now ran to a nearby window. There was a classroom, there was a teacher in the front, kids sitting in their desks, one of them being Turquoise. Lion looked in the window. Turquoise noticed Lion at the window, though no one else in the room noticed.

"Um, Miss Frye?" said Turquoise, "May I use the restroom?"

"Yes, go grab a hall pass." said the teacher.

Turquoise rose from her desk, and walked over to the door, where there were multiple hall passes hanging from the door knob. Turquoise grabbed a hall pass and exited the room. Turquoise then appeared outside and walked over to Lion.

"What are you two doing with Lion?" said Turquoise.

"Lion wanted us to ride on him." said Aquamarine.

"Oh no, I'm not riding with him," said Turquoise, "you heard what dad said, if Lion wants you to do something, it usually means he's gonna do something dangerous."

"Ah, come on Turquoise," said Amazonite, "It'll be fun."

"No, it'll be too dangerous and I could get in trouble for not being in class, and so would you two." said Turquoise, "Forget it, I'm not doing it."

Turquoise started walking away before she had a sudden thought.

" _Wait, I can't leave Amazonite and Aquamarine alone if they are in danger, they don't have full knowledge of how to use their weapons," thought Turquoise, "Amazonite only used his shield twice, and he's not been given the proper training for it yet, Aquamarine only summoned his battle axe once, and he can't even keep his balance with it. I'm the only one who's had proper training with my sword. I'll have to tag along to keep them safe."_

"Alright, I'll tag along, but I don't trust Lion on this." said Turquoise.

Turquoise got onto Lion in front of Amazonite.

Lion then roared, and in front of him appeared a portal. Lion, still holding Turquoise, Amazonite, and Aquamarine on his back, leaped through the portal.

 **Remote Cave-Present Time**

In a remote cave, a portal appeared, and out from it emerged Lion, still holding Turquoise, Amazonite, and Aquamarine.

"Where are we?" said Turquoise.

"It's a cave." said Amazonite.

"I know that, but where in the world is this cave?" said Turquoise.

"Lion wants us to look for cool bugs in this cave." said Aquamarine, hugging Lion.

Suddenly, the ground around them rumbled. Suddenly, a giant green worm with a light green gem on its tail emerged from the ground.

"There's your bug Aquamarine!" said Turquoise.

The green worm then started charging at Turquoise. Turquoise quickly summoned her sword and slashed once at the worm's face.

"I knew Lion would put us in danger!" said Turquoise, "This must be a Gem monster that the Crystal Gems never found."

The worm stopped charging and turned back around, ready to charge at Turquoise again. The worm was charging fast. Just then, Amazonite jumped in front of Turquoise and summoned his shield. The worm hit the shield, causing Amazonite and Turquoise to be launched back.

"Atleast you stopped him from biting my face off." said Turquoise.

"Oh no, I gotta help them." said Aquamarine.

Aquamarine started doing different hand moves while Amazonite blocked the worm's attacks with his shield and Turquoise slashed at it with her sword. After another minute of hand movement, suddenly, Aquamarine's gem started glowing. The gem then emitted a blinding flash. The flash disappeared, and Aquamarine was holding his battle axe. Aquamarine then dropped his axe, the axe still too heavy for Aquamarine.

"I gotta help them." said Aquamarine.

The small boy tried with all his strength to lift his axe. Aquamarine lifted his axe up with all the strength he had, and then started swinging the axe around. Aquamarine then let go of the axe, causing it to fly into the air.

The Gem worm was about to charge at Amazonite and Turquoise. But then, Aquamarine's axe hit the back of the worm's head. The worm's head fell in front of Turquoise and Amazonite. Suddenly, the worm's body and head disappeared in a puff of smoke, all that laid there now was its green gem.

Aquamarine ran over to the Gem worm monster's gem and held it.

"We should take this to the temple." said Aquamarine.

Suddenly around the Gem worm, a light blue solid bubble appeared.

"Woah Aquamarine, you just bubbled a gem." said Turquoise.

"Cool!" said Aquamarine.

Aquamarine then transported the bubble to the temple's burning room.

"Let's get out of here." said Turquoise.

The three children then got back on Lion. Lion roared once again, and a portal was created.

 **Evergreen Valley Elementary School-Present Time**

Outside of Evergreen Valley Elementary School, a portal appeared, and out emerged Lion and the three kids.

"Awesome, we made it back in one piece, and we're just in time before the next class starts." said Turquoise, who got off of Lion's back.

"That was fun, we should do that again sometime." said Amazonite.

"In your dreams," said Turquoise, "I'm going back to class."

"Thanks for the fun time Lion." said Amazonite, who got off of Lion.

Aquamarine then got off Lion and hugged his big pink mane.

"Thanks Lion, see you buddy." said Aquamarine.

Lion then ran off into the forest near the school, with Amazonite waving.

"What a great day at school!" said Aquamarine.


	8. Cat-astrophe

**This was actually a dream I once had.**

Characters created by: Rebecca Sugar

Chapter 8: Cat-astrophe

[*]

 **Crystal Gem Temple-Amethyst's Room**

Through the giant piles of trash in Amethyst's room, Steven, Connie, and the Gems were carrying boxes of trash and putting them outside the temple.

"Thanks for helping me clean out part of my room, I never thought I could have TOO much garbage in my room." said Amethyst.

"You're welcome Amethyst," said Steven, "some of this junk is actually pretty cool."

"How can a person have this much garbage in their room?" said Connie, who was carrying a box outside Amethyst's room.

"Well, my room is big as you can see, really big." said Amethyst.

"Hey kids, can you help us carry some boxes too?" said Steven.

The three kids then grabbed a few boxes of junk to help out.

"What are we even gonna do with all this junk anyways, like where are we gonna put it all?" said Connie.

"We can look through it and auction off some of this stuff," said Steven, "some of these things could actually be worth something, like this grandfather clock, we could get a lot of money auctioning off this stuff."

"An auction does sound good, you're right, we could get a lot of money off of it." said Connie.

Connie carried a box of junk to the outside of the temple, carefully walking down the steps with the box in her hands. At the bottom, Connie laid down the box next to other boxes of junk. Little to Connie's knowledge, a blue wand device fell out of the box and onto the sand.

Connie was beginning to walk back up the steps of the temple before she noticed a tail wagging behind the box she laid on the sand. Connie walked back over to the box and found behind it a brown cat.

"Aw," said Connie, "Aren't you just the cutest little thing."

Connie then saw that the cat was messing with the wand.

"Oh, this must've come from the box." said Connie, who grabbed the wand, "What is this thing?"

Suddenly, the wand glowed, and suddenly, Connie felt sharp stings around her body, as if she was hit by a lightning bolt that kept shocking her.

For one moment, Connie was knocked out.

"What happened?" said Connie.

Connie opened her eyes and noticed her sudden change in vision. She could see less color, and her vision was a little blurrier, and she could see more in the corner of her eyes then before.

"What the?" said Connie, "What happened? Why has my vision changed? I know I'm not wearing glasses."

Connie looked around and noticed the box from before as tall as her. Connie then noticed she was on four legs. Connie tried to get on her two feet, but she couldn't stay on two feet for long before having to get back on four. Connie looked down and noticed her hands were now furry paws.

"Oh no, I'm a cat!" said Connie, "Wait, if I'm a cat, then where's my human body?!"

Connie looked around and saw her human body. It was moving by itself on four legs.

"The cat must be in my body now," said Connie, "wait, how can I even sound just like my human self and speak clear English in this cat body?"

Just then, Connie's human body, which was being controlled by the cat, ran down the beach, headed for town.

"No, please come back!" said Connie, "Oh no, I gotta tell the others."

 **Inside Of Crystal Gem Temple-Present Time**

Steven, the kids, and the Gems continued to carry boxes of junk.

"Hey, where's Connie?" said Steven.

"Yeah, where is she? We need all the help we can get." said Peridot, who was also carrying some boxes.

"I'll go see where Connie is." said Steven.

Steven stepped out of Amethyst's room and was approaching the open door to the outside of the temple when he saw a brown cat in front of the entrance.

"Well hey little kitty," said Steven, "what are you doing here? Do you have an owner?"

"Steven, it's me Connie." said Connie in the cat's body.

"Woah, did that cat just talk to me?" said Steven.

"Steven, it's me, Connie, your wife." said Connie.

"Connie? What are you doing in a cat's body?" said Steven.

"I don't know, I picked up some device and me and a cat switched bodies and now the cat is loose in my body." said Connie.

Suddenly, the kids and the Gems stepped out of Amethyst's room.

"Hey, did you find Connie yet?" said Amethyst.

Amethyst and the others then saw the cat.

"Kitty!" said Aquamarine.

Aquamarine picked up the cat.

"Aquamarine, it's me, Connie, your mom." said Connie.

"Mom, what are you doing in a cat's body?" said Turquoise.

"I found a cat messing with some wand thing and our bodies were switched." said Connie.

"You found the Geo-teleporter?" said Amethyst.

"Geo-teleporter?" said Steven.

"Ok," said Pearl, "as you know on Earth, the way gemstones are made can vary, but the main component is compressed carbon. Well, usually those same ways for gemstones on Earth are the same for Gem homeworld. Homeworld Gems are usually created out of compressed carbon, and then their magical properties and their physical forms are created, and usually, Homeworld Gems are made underground, and it's hard to gather them from underground. With the Geo-teleporter, we're able to teleport the newly made gems to the surface, where the gem then has space to create its physical form, we had no idea it could also switch personalities between two organic bodies."

"Where'd you find it Connie?" said Garnet.

"It was in one of the boxes down there, I'll show you." said Connie.

The others followed Connie down the steps to the box where the Geo-teleporter was.

"Right there." said Connie, pointing to the Geo-teleporter laying on the sand.

Garnet then picked up the Geo-teleporter.

"We'll need to find your human body so we can switch back your personalities." said Garnet. Garnet then put her hands on her head, "Hmm. We'll find your body outside of the town hall, but it's gonna be tricky to get it, there'll be a lot of scratching, so be careful."

Steven then picked up Connie's cat body.

"Oh don't worry my little kitty," said Steven, "we're gonna find your body, oh you so cute, I just wanna pet you forever."

"Please stop." said Connie.

Steven then put Connie down.

"Now let's go find my body." said Connie.

 **Back Of The Big Donut-Present Time**

Behind the Big Donut, an employee was taking out the trash. After dumping one trash bag into a trash disposal and closing it, the guy noticed Connie's human body on four legs.

"Hello, can I help you?" said the employee.

Suddenly, the cat controlling Connie's body lunged onto the man.

"What are you doing?!" said the employee, "Are you mad?!"

Then, Connie's body jumped from the employee over the wall, and ran on four legs through the town. Connie's body then stopped in front of the town hall.

"There it is!" said Peridot.

The others ran over to Peridot.

"Alright not so little now kitty," said Steven, "just come to Steven."

Steven then pulled out a red laser pointer. The cat controlling Connie's body now used its human hands to try and touch the laser.

"Now, just come peacefully over to us." said Steven.

Steven slowly walked closer and closer to Connie's body. Connie's body noticed Steven and hissed at him. Steven quickly grabbed Connie's body.

"Gotcha!" said Steven.

Connie's body started clawing at Steven's face, the human nails digging into his skin.

"Ow!" said Steven. Steven accidentally let go of Connie's body.

Connie's body then ran on four legs through the door into the town hall.

"We gotta get my body!" said Connie, who was being held by Pearl.

The crew ran into the town hall after Connie's body. Connie's body stopped in front of a security guard.

"Halt!" said the security guard.

Connie's body meowed at the security guard.

"Eesh." said the security guard.

Before he even knew it, the security guard was getting scratched in the face by Connie's body. Connie's body then continued running down the hallway as Steven and the others were catching up.

"Let's split up to find Connie's body!" said Steven.

The crew then split up through the hallway. The three kids saw Connie's body running into an office.

"There it is!" said Turquoise.

The kids then stopped in front of the entrance to the office.

"Alright kitty," said Turquoise, "just stay right there. Hey you guys, we found it!"

The others went to the office entrance. Steven then grabbed Connie's body again, being more careful this time. Connie's body was struggling to get out of Steven's grip.

"Alright, let's see." said Garnet, who got out the Geo-teleporter.

Garnet then aimed the Geo-teleporter at Connie's body and then to the cat's body. Both Connie and the cat's body shook.

"Oh, you did it!" said Connie, who was back in her body now.

Pearl then let go of the cat, who ran back out of the town hall.

"Thanks you guys." said Connie.

"Well, that was something." said Pearl.

"If we didn't find Connie's body, it would've been a total cat-astrophe." said Steven.

"Really?" said Amethyst.

"I saw that coming." said Garnet, "Future vision can see jokes too."


	9. Jurassic School

**Update: 9/28/2016-Deleted the original Chapter 9: Regeneration, since SU writer Matt Burnett said (Over a year ago, but I'm lazy) that Steven would die if he was badly hurt, not poof and being able to regenerate. So naturally, Steven's children wouldn't be able to regenerate either, so I deleted that chapter and updated THIS chapter (Though I'm too lazy to update all the chapter numbers from this chapter on). So, we'll just say right before this chapter, Turquoise just decided to give herself curls because she loves her dad's own curls.**

 **I'd bet you all were excited when you saw this story was updated, but it's really just a deletion of a chapter. Sorry guys. ;(**

 **Well, you'll forgive me soon anyways. You'll forgive me...** ( **͡** ° **͜ʖ ͡** °)

Characters created by: Rebecca Sugar

Chapter 10: Jurassic School

[*]

 **Evergreen Valley Elementary School Lunchroom**

It was lunchtime at Evergreen Valley Elementary School, and on one of the tables sat Turquoise Universe,eating her lunch. Soon, Turquoise was met by her two brothers, Amazonite and Aquamarine.

"Hey sis." said Amazonite.

"Hey you two." said Turquoise.

"I like your new hairdo." said Amazonite, admiring Turquoise's now bushier hair, with curls in the back.

"Thanks Amazonite, that means a lot." said Turquoise.

Suddenly, the ground around them shook, causing some student's lunch plates and milk cartons to fall onto the floor.

"What's going on?" said Amazonite.

"I don't know." said Turquoise.

Suddenly, the fire alarm went off. Everyone started lining up, some panicking though.

"Is there a fire?" said Amazonite.

"It can't be, unless the rumbling is causing the fire." said Turquoise.

The three kids then got into the line of students, who then started stepping outside.

"What's going on? Does anyone know?" said Turquoise.

"No idea," said a student in front of Turquoise, "all we know is that something's going on on the other side of the school."

The line then stopped. The three kids turned in the direction of the trouble, what they saw horrified them.

On the other side of the school was a giant creature, standing thirty feet tall. It looked just like a carnivorous two legged dinosaur. It had spikes running down from the back of its head to its tail, sharp teeth and claws, spikes on its arm joints, and a white gemstone on its forehead.

"It's a dinosaur!" said Aquamarine.

"It looks like it has a gemstone on its forehead." said Turquoise, "It must be a corrupted Gem."

"Where are the Gems?" said Amazonite, "Shouldn't they be handling this?"

"They're not here yet." said Turquoise.

"Then we've got to deal with that dinosaur ourselves!" said Amazonite.

"No!" said Turquoise, "We're too young, we're not ready yet, we don't have full control of our powers."

"But we've gotta help those people!" said Amazonite.

"We should just wait for the Gems." said Turquoise.

But then, the Gem Dino started charging in the direction of their line.

"That dinosaur's coming for us!" said one student, "We're doomed!"

"Ok, I guess we'll have to use our weapons now." said Turquoise.

Turquoise then summoned her sword, Amazonite summoned his shield, and Aquamarine summoned his axe, but was hard to carry.

"Gems, let's do this!" said Turquoise.

Turquoise and Amazonite then charged, while Aquamarine tried to carry his axe.

"Kids, what are you doing?!" said a teacher.

Turquoise slashed at the Gem Dino's left leg, while Amazonite beat the Gem Dino's other leg with his shield, while also blocking the Dino's attacks.

"We'll buy the Gems some time for them to get here!" said Turquoise.

Aquamarine tried to pick up his axe. Aquamarine put in all his strength and picked up his axe. He then spun around with the axe. He let go of it, the axe flying up. The axe then hit the Gem Dino's neck.

The Gem Dino reeled in pain. The axe now fell and dug itself into the dirt. Aquamarine ran back over to his axe and tried to pry it from the dirt.

"Come on Aquamarine, hurry!" said Amazonite.

Just then, the Gems appeared, including Steven.

"Kids!" said Steven.

"Hey dad!" said Turquoise, "This Gem Dino is attacking the school, we bought you some time though."

"Thanks kids, we'll handle it from here." said Steven.

"Hey, where's mom, shouldn't she be with you?" said Amazonite.

"You kids know she has a job, she can't be with us on all our missions." said Steven.

"Gems, let's go!" said Garnet.

The Gems then jumped up onto the Dino, while Peridot stayed on the ground, shooting her finger lasers at the Gem Dino. The Gem Dino was overwhelmed by the Gems' attacks. After a few seconds of overwhelming attacks, the Gem Dino fell down onto the ground. The Gem Dino was then engulfed in smoke. All that was there now was the dino's white gemstone. Steven quickly ran over to the gemstone and bubbled it, then he transported it back to the temple. Steven turned around to the kids.

"Thanks for buying us some time." said Steven.

"No problem dad." said Turquoise.

Suddenly behind them ran the principal.

"Were you the kids who attacked that dinosaur?" said the principal.

"Uh, yes." said Turquoise.

"Well then," said the principal, "usually, you three kids would be in trouble for having weapons on school grounds-"

"Ugh, not this again." said Steven.

"Now now, let me finish," said the principal, "usually, you'd be in trouble, but since you saved us from that dinosaur, I've decided to lift the Zero Tolerance Policy!"

"That's much better." said Steven.

"Thanks Mr. Principal." said Turquoise.

"Now, I'm gonna see if we can get the State's Board of Education to cover the damages to the school." said the principal.


	10. I'll Do A Little Dance

Children Ages: Turquoise [14] Amazonite [12] Aquamarine [10]

Characters created by: Rebecca Sugar

Chapter 11: I'll Do A Little Dance

[*]

 **Evergreen Valley Middle School**

In Science class, Turquoise Universe sat in her desk as the Science teacher taught about the splitting of the atom.

"If a single atom is split, it will release massive amounts of nuclear energy, causing a chain reaction for every other atom surrounding it," said the teacher, "the result, a giant explosion of fire and energy. Any human close to the blast source is instantly disintegrated. From the blast unleashes a wave of smoke with enough force to, when in contact with structures like buildings, cars, trees, etc., launch them back and destroy them. Humans have tooken advantage of their ability with modern technology to split an atom, and made horrifying weapons with them. If these weapons were ever used in war today, well, I don't even want to think about it."

Suddenly, the bell rang, which meant that class was over.

"Oh and remember kids, the school dance is this Friday," said the teacher as students were walking out into the hall, "it costs five dollars to get in."

 **Universe Residence-A Few Hours Later**

At the Universe Residence, it was dinnertime. Steven, Connie, and the three kids were all eating their dinner.

"There's gonna be a school dance this Friday," said Amazonite, "and I'm wanting to go."

"Well that sounds great Amazonite," said Steven, "Turquoise, what about you? Are you wanting to go to the dance?"

Turquoise looked down at her food the whole time.

"I don't know," said Turquoise, "I do like dancing, but not when there's a bunch of people seeing me dance."

"Oh, here we go," said Steven, "just like your mother when she was young."

"Wait what?" said Turquoise.

"Well, as you know, you inherit your mother's Social Anxiety." said Steven, "When both me and your mother were young, she told me one day that there was once a dance at her school, and she was excited to go, but she couldn't stand the thought of everyone staring at her. So, that day, I offered her a dance, we felt so alive while dancing, and then we fused, and the day got even better."

"I don't know," said Turquoise, "I would be too embarrassed there."

"Turquoise, you should go, I assure you you'll have fun." said Steven, "Don't be afraid to try something new and fun."

"You know what, you're right dad," said Turquoise, "I will go, and I'm gonna have fun. Thanks dad."

"You'll see, it'll be worth it." said Steven.

 **Turquoise's Room-Day Of The Dance**

Turquoise was brushing the twirls in her bushy hair. Just then, Connie came in.

"Hey mom." said Turquoise.

"Are you about ready for me to drive you and Amazonite to the school dance?" said Connie.

"Just about." said Turquoise, still brushing her twirls.

"You made the right decision." said Connie, "After me and Steven fused, I went to a few school dances, though I didn't do much dancing, mostly just sit and listen to the music. Steven helped change my life, and when I'm around him, my Social Anxiety seemed to have just disappeared. I'm glad I met your dad, because if I didn't, I might have never found love, and I wouldn't have you and Amazonite and Aquamarine. You're lucky to have Steven Universe as your father, because Steven Universe always makes the people around him happier. My parents never told me to go to that dance. I told them I didn't want to go, and they didn't do anything to change my mind. You'll have a great time at this dance."

"Thanks mom." said Turquoise.

Turquoise brushed her twirls a little more. Turquoise put the brush down.

"Okay, I'm ready to go." said Turquoise.

Connie, Turquoise, and Amazonite went outside and into the car. Connie then started the car. The car drove up the road.

 **Evergreen Valley Middle School Gymnasium-A Few Minutes Later**

Through the line of cars was Connie's car. After a few seconds of the cars slowly moving and dropping off kids next to the school's gymnasium, Connie's car reached the drop off. Turquoise and Amazonite opened the car door.

"Have fun you two." said Connie, "Turquoise, you're not gonna regret coming here and having fun."

"Thanks mom." said Turquoise.

"I'll pick you up in a few hours once the dance is over." said Connie.

Connie then drove away.

Amazonite and Turquoise walked over to the teacher in charge of paying to get in.

"Five dollars to get in." said the teacher.

Amazonite and Turquoise both handed the teacher five dollars.

"I'm gonna get some food at the concessions stand." said Amazonite, who ran over to the concessions stand.

Turquoise decided to get some food too. Turquoise went over to the concessions stand with Amazonite. Turquoise paid for a pizza and a drink. Turquoise then walked into the gym and sat down. While eating, Turquoise listened to the music.

" _This is pretty nice," though Turquoise, "I do get to listen to music."_

One student walked right past Turquoise. He had brown hair, with a coat with a green shirt under it and brown cargo pants on. The kid looked to Turquoise for a second and looked back ahead of him. The kid stopped and did a double take, noticing Turquoise's gemstone on her forehead.

"Hello." said the boy.

"Um, hello." said Turquoise, feeling a little embarrassed.

"Is that a gemstone on your head?" said the boy.

"Uh, yeah." said Turquoise.

"Why do you have a gemstone on your head?" said the boy.

"I'm a Crystal Gem." said Turquoise.

"Crystal Gem?" said the boy.

"Yeah, I'm half magic, well, on my dad's side." said Turquoise.

"What kind of magic?" said the boy.

"I can summon a sword from my gem." said Turquoise.

"That sounds awesome," said the boy, "can I see?"

"Not here at the school." said Turquoise.

"Ok." said the boy, who then looked at Turquoise's bushy hair, "I like your hair, especially the curls in the back."

"Thanks," said Turquoise, "I get it from my dad and grandmother."

"Why aren't you dancing?" said the boy.

"I'm too embarrassed to dance in front of all these people." said Turquoise.

"Social Anxiety huh?" said the boy.

"Um, yeah, I get that from my mom." said Turquoise.

"Don't be afraid to dance, just express yourself." said the boy, "Here, I'll show you."

The boy gestured for Turquoise to follow him. Turquoise looked to the boy and felt even more embarrassed.

"I don't think I should." said Turquoise.

"Come on, trust me." said the boy.

Turquoise then followed the boy.

"Say, what's your name anyways?" said Turquoise.

"Caesar." said the boy.

"Like Julius Caesar?" said Turquoise.

"Yeah." said the boy.

"That's an awesome name." said Turquoise.

"Thanks." said Caesar.

Caesar led Turquoise into the crowd of dancing students.

"Show me what you got." said Caesar.

Turquoise felt too embarrassed to dance.

"I'm too embarrassed." said Turquoise.

"There's nothing to worry about, don't be scared." said Caesar.

Turquoise took a deep breath. Turquoise started to spin around as if she was a tornado. After spinning, Turquoise did a cartwheel.

" _Woah, this is kind of fun." thought Turquoise._

Turquoise started dancing some more while Caesar clapped. After a few minutes, Turquoise started to feel exhausted from dancing. Turquoise stopped dancing, panting from exhaustion.

"See? What did I tell you?" said Caesar, "It wouldn't be called a dance if you're not dancing."

"Thanks Caesar." said Turquoise, "That was kind of fun."

Suddenly, Turquoise felt someone bump into her. Turquoise turned around to find Amazonite dancing around.

"Hey sis, having fun?" said Amazonite.

"Yes actually, I met this guy and we danced, and it was pretty fun." said Turquoise.

"Made a new friend huh?" said Amazonite.

"I guess I did." said Turquoise.

Turquoise faced Caesar.

"Thanks for helping me overcome my fear." said Turquoise.

"No problem, like I said, just express yourself." said Caesar.

"Wanna dance more with me?" said Turquoise.

"Sure." said Caesar.

That night, Turquoise and Caesar danced more. Turquoise never felt so alive and happy before in her life.

 **Three Hours Later**

The dance was over, and kids were being picked up by their parents. Turquoise and Amazonite sat and waited for Connie.

"Hey!" said Caesar, who then sat beside Turquoise.

"Thanks again." said Turquoise.

"No problem, again." said Caesar, "Don't be afraid to express yourself, I mean, we're still young, so we need to have lots of fun and try new things."

"Where you from anyways? You don't sound like you're from around here." said Turquoise.

"Me and my family are actually from Virginia," said Caesar, "We moved here a year ago."

"Oh." said Turquoise.

"Oh, there's my mom." said Caesar, who walked over to the blue car in front of them.

Caesar waved back to Turquoise, to which Turquoise did the same. As the car drove away, Turquoise turned to Amazonite, who was smiling.

"Why are you smiling like that for?" said Turquoise.

"Oh nothing," said Amazonite, "it just seems like you love him!"

"What? No, we just met, we're not dating." said Turquoise, who then blushed a little.

"Sure." said Amazonite in a sarcastic tone.

After a few minutes, Connie's car pulled up.

"There's mom!" said Amazonite.

Turquoise and Amazonite walked over to the car and opened the door. The two then sat in the back.

"So, how was the dance Turquoise?" said Connie.

"It was great! I met this guy named Caesar and he helped me overcome my fear of dancing." said Turquoise.

"Really?! Oh that's great news sweetie!" said Connie, "See? It wasn't so bad, and you had fun."

"Yeah, it was fun." said Turquoise.

"So you said you made a new friend who helped you dance?" said Connie.

"Well, yeah." said Turquoise.

"Reminds me of Steven, maybe this will be the same." said Connie.

Turquoise blushed a little. Even though she just met Caesar, she did have a strange feeling about him.


	11. Rose's Room

Children Ages: Turquoise [10] Amazonite [8] Aquamarine [6]

Characters created by: Rebecca Sugar

Chapter 12: Rose's Room

[*]

 **Crystal Gem Temple**

Steven, Connie, and the kids were all sitting on the couch while Steven talked about Rose.

"My mom saw the beauty in everything." said Steven.

"What about spiders?" said Aquamarine.

"She saw the beauty in spiders too." said Steven.

"Ew, I don't," said Aquamarine, "spiders scare me."

"Hey dad," said Turquoise, "did grandmother Rose have a room here in the temple?"

"Yeah, she did." said Steven.

"Can we see it?" said Amazonite.

Steven then looked to Connie. Connie softly laughed.

"Well, okay." said Steven.

Steven's gem then started glowing. Just then, the Gem activated door opened, and Rose's room could be seen.

Steven, Connie and the kids got up from the couch and walked into Rose's room, full of towering pink clouds.

"Wow, there's pink clouds everywhere, we're even standing on one." said Turquoise.

"It's just a very large room full of pink clouds, what's so special about this room?" said Amazonite.

"What's so special about this room is that you can wish for almost anything in here and it'll appear, but you gotta keep it simple, or else the room will overload and do weird things." said Steven.

"Really?" said Amazonite, "I want a horse with a saddle that I can ride on!"

Nothing happened. Amazonite waited for a few more seconds, still nothing.

"Hey, it doesn't work." said Amazonite.

"It only works when I say the command." said Steven.

"Well, wish me a horse." said Amazonite.

"Ok," said Steven, "I want a horse with a saddle that my children can ride on."

Just then, a brown horse with a saddle appeared in front of Steven.

"This is so awesome!" said Amazonite, who ran over to the horse.

Amazonite sat on the horse saddle.

"Giddy up!" said Amazonite.

The horse started running, with Amazonite holding on.

"This...is...awesome!" said Amazonite.

"Ooh ooh, dad, wish me up a kid sized biplane I can fly." said Turquoise.

"I think that might be too dangerous for you." said Steven.

"Don't worry, you could always wish up a trampoline or something to save me." said Turquoise.

"Well, ok," said Steven, "I want a biplane that can actually fly that's the right size for Turquoise."

Suddenly, a tiny biplane appeared in front of Steven. Turquoise ran over to the biplane and jumped in.

"Oh yeah, don't forget your helmet." said Steven, "I want Turquoise to have a pilot's helmet on."

Suddenly, a pilot's helmet appeared around Turquoise's head.

"Haha, thanks dad." said Turquoise.

Turquoise started up the engine and started moving, the biplane's speeds increasing. Turquoise then took off and started flying around.

"Wooh!" screamed Turquoise.

"Dad, wish me up a monkey friend." said Aquamarine.

"Okay." said Steven, "I want a monkey friend for Aquamarine."

A monkey then appeared in front of Aquamarine. The monkey started jumping around. Aquamarine laughed and laughed and laughed.

"This is one crazy monkey!" said Aquamarine.

Turquoise then landed and then stepped off of the biplane.

"I guess that's enough flying." said Turquoise, "Hey dad, how do you make the biplane go away?"

"Oh." said Steven.

Steven then waved his arm in front of the biplane. The biplane disappeared in pink clouds. Steven then made Turquoise's pilot helmet disappear. Amazonite then brought the horse back to the others.

"I have an idea!" said Amazonite, who stepped off of the horse, "But first, dad, I'm done with the horse now."

Steven then made the horse disappear.

"Yeah, I'm done too," said Aquamarine, "I wanna know the idea."

Steven then made the monkey disappear.

"Ok, I got the coolest idea!" said Amazonite, "Dad, I wanna see you and mom when you two were young!"

"That sounds awesome!" said Turquoise, "I've always wanted to see you and mom when you were young."

"Do it, do it." said Aquamarine, excited as ever.

Steven then looked to Connie. Connie smiled and nodded.

"Well, okay." said Steven, "Room, I want to see me and Connie when we were both twelve years old."

Fourteen year old Steven and Twelve year old Connie then appeared in front of older Steven and Connie, with young Connie wearing the same dress from when she and Steven first met all those years ago, and Steven wearing his red shirt with the yellow star, his blue jeans, and sandals.

"Hello, my name's Connie Maheswaran." said young Connie.

"Hello, my name's Steven Universe." said young Steven.

"Awesome, young mom and dad!" said Turquoise, who ran over to young Steven and Connie, "Hello, my name's Turquoise, and over there's Amazonite and Aquamarine, and we're your three future children."

"You mean, we're gonna marry?" said young Steven.

"Yes, yes you are." said Turquoise, who tried not to laugh.

"Let me try something." said Steven.

Steven then walked over to young Steven and Connie. Steven's gem glowed, and a bubble was created around him, with young Steven and Connie in it too.

"Hey Connie, remember that day when we first met, when I accidentally trapped you in my bubble?" said Steven, laughing.

Connie then laughed.

"Yeah, I remember." said Connie, who couldn't help but laugh.

Steven's bubble then disappeared.

"Looking at our young selves brings back so many memories." said Steven, "Oh, look at my young self."

Steven then hugged his young self. Connie then ran over to her young self and hugged her too.

"Now I'm bonding with myself, literally." said Steven.

The others laughed.

"Give me five young me." said Steven.

Young Steven then high fived older Steven.

Connie then looked to her watch.

"You know, it's getting pretty late," said Connie, "we should probably head back home."

"Alright," said Steven, "but first."

Steven then looked to young Steven and placed his hand on young Steven's shoulder.

"Although you're just a clone of me, I find it still necessary to tell you this," said Steven, "never fully grow up, young me, it's ok to act like a kid sometimes when you're an adult. Just because you're an adult doesn't mean you have to fully grow up, let out the inner kid in you. And also, I know that you're too scared to tell Connie you love her, but in about ten years you'll overcome that fear, and from then on, you two will live happily ever after, and you'll have these three blessings you see before you."

"Thanks." said young Steven.

Connie then looked to her young self.

"And young me," said Connie, "you've lived the first twelve years of your life without friends, and then you met Steven. You found the right boy to be friends with, and you care deeply for him, and he cares deeply for you. With Steven, you'll love your life, and in ten years, you'll love your life even more with him. Don't be afraid to try new things, like dancing. Steven will teach you."

"Thank you." said young Connie.

Connie then went back to Steven. Steven then had an idea. Steven whispered to Connie, asking her a question, to which Connie nodded yes.

"Room," said Steven, "I want young me to kiss young Connie."

Young Steven and Connie's lips then met in a passionate kiss. Older Steven and Connie were both in tears over the heartwarming sight before them.

"Young love." said Turquoise.

"Yes, young love." said Steven, who then waved his arm in front of young Steven and Connie once the kiss was over.

Young Steven and Connie then disappeared in pink clouds.

"Well, I guess we should go now." said Connie.

Steven, Connie and the kids walked over to the Gem activated door, which opened.

"Remember when you fought that evil clone of yourself all those years ago?" said Steven.

"Yeah." said Connie.

Steven then stopped in his tracks, another idea suddenly popped up in his head.

"Steven, are you coming?" said Connie.

"Uh...yeah, I'll be out there in a second, I wanna try one more thing." said Steven.

"Alright." said Connie as she and the kids walked out of Rose's room.

The door then closed, and Steven was all alone in Rose's room. Steven turned around.

"Why didn't I think of this before?" said Steven, who took a deep breath, "Room...I want to see Rose Quartz."

Suddenly in front of Steven, a swirl of pink clouds emerged. From the clouds was Rose Quartz, her pink twirled hair and towering height created a large shadow that descended upon Steven. Steven starting welling up with tears.

"Mom...it's me, Steven."

"Hello, my son." said Rose.

Steven then ran over to Rose. Steven then extended his arms as wide as he could and hugged Rose, to which Rose hugged him back. Even though Steven was now taller than even Greg, he was still smaller than Rose. If she wanted, Rose could've easily picked up Steven.

As Steven held on to Rose, he started crying even more, even sobbing.

"Mom, I love you." said Steven.

"I love you two...my Steven." said Rose.

Steven then let go of Rose and looked up, their eyes meeting. Steven could see the beauty in Rose's eyes, but not just that, he could also see himself. Steven smiled, tears flooding his eyes. Steven just wanted to look into his mother's eyes forever, but he knew he couldn't.

Steven turned around and slowly started walking back towards the door. Steven looked back and smiled once again at Rose. Rose smiled back. Steven then waved his arm, causing Rose to disappear in a swirl of pink clouds.

"Goodbye mother, I hope we can meet again soon." said Steven.


	12. Fusion Dance

Children Ages: Turquoise [14] Amazonite [12] Aquamarine [10]

Characters created by: Rebecca Sugar

Chapter 13: Fusion Dance

 **Beach City**

It was five days after the dance at Evergreen Valley Middle School, and Turquoise was sitting on the beach with Caesar.

"You know," said Turquoise, "I don't even know your last name."

"Jefferson, Caesar Jefferson." said Caesar.

"Could you show me some more dance moves?" said Turquoise.

"Sure." said Caesar.

Caesar and Turquoise both stood up.

"First, the twirl." said Caesar, "Now, I hold your hands, I raise one of them up, and you'll spin around once, try it."

Caesar held Turquoise's hands, raised one of them up, and Turquoise spun. Turquoise then went crazy and started dancing like there was no tomorrow.

"Hehe, I thought you wanted me to teach you some dance moves?" said Caesar.

"I'm just in the moment." said Turquoise.

Caesar started dancing as well with Turquoise. Turquoise felt so alive dancing in the sand. But just then, Turquoise's gem started glowing. Turquoise accidentally bumped into Caesar, and then it happened. A blinding flash appeared, and from it appeared a tall figure. The figure had long bushy black hair, with twirls in the back. The figure wore a large black coat, with a green shirt with a yellow star under it, and wore blue jeans, and had ballet shoes on. The figure also had Turquoise's gem on it's forehead.

"What happened?" said the figure, "Oh my god! Turquoise, what happened?!"

The figure looked down at it's feet.

"We...we fused." said the figure, "Fused?! What's fusion, is that a Gem thing? Yes, fusion is when two gems are able to sort of phase into each other, and their body and mind become one. I gotta show the others."

The fusion then started running over to the Universe Residence.

 **Universe Residence-A Few Seconds Later**

The fusion of Turquoise and Caesar had arrived at the Universe residence. The fusion put it's hand on the doorknob and took a deep breath. The fusion opened the door and walked in. Connie was in the kitchen, making dinner. Connie heard the door open and close.

"Ah, Turquoise, you're back." said Connie, "So, any new dance moves you could show u-"

Connie turned around, and what she saw freaked her out, causing her to drop the plate she was holding. The plate smashed onto the floor. Footsteps could be heard walking down the stairs.

"Connie, what was tha-"

Steven looked to the fusion in confusion.

"Mom, dad, it's me, Turquoise," said the fusion, "I accidentally fused with Caesar. Hello Mr. and Mrs. Universe."

"Turquoise?! You fused with Caesar?!" said Connie.

"Are you mad?" said the fusion.

"What? No, it's just, this is incredible. I'm so proud of you, Turquoise."

"Just like when me and your mother fused all those years ago." said Steven, "What shall we call you? Hmmm, I know! How about Turqsar?"

"Turqsar?" said the fusion.

"Well, it's the best combination of your names I can think of." said Steven.

Amazonite and Aquamarine walked down the steps.

"What's going on?" said Amazonite.

"Turquoise fused with her friend Caesar." said Connie.

Amazonite saw Turqsar, and bursted out laughing. Amazonite was laughing hysterically, his loud laughs could be heard anywhere in the house.

"This is so hilarious!" said Amazonite.

"Woah, awesome." said Aquamarine.

"Your brothers are a handful huh?" said Turqsar, "Yeah, they can be."

"You two remind me when me and Steven first fused." said Connie, "Ah, memories, precious memories."

"Maybe we should unfuse now." said Turqsar.

"No no, you just fused, you need to have fun with this new fusion, have a great experience." said Connie.

Steven then walked over to Turqsar.

"Turqsar," said Steven, "you are not two people, and you are not one person, you are an experience, make sure you're a good experience. Now, go have fun!"

"You're right dad!" said Turqsar.

Turqsar then opened the door, closed, it, and started to jump around.

"Precious memories." said Connie.

"I know," said Steven, "it puts me to tears."

 **Beach City-A Minute Later**

Turqsar was running through Beach City, jumping around.

"Hey, I have an idea." said Turqsar, "Let's see how good swimmers we are fused together."

Turqsar then jumped into the water on the beach. Turqsar started swimming rapidly. Swimming and swimming and swimming.

"This is so fun." said Turqsar, "So alive!"

Turqsar then swam back to the shore. Turqsar was now soaking wet, their bushy hair now going down their back and over their face. Turqsar fixed their hair.

"I'll fix the twirls later." said Turqsar.

Suddenly, the ground started shaking violently. Turqsar looked around in confusion.

"Uh, what's going on?" said Turqsar, "I don't know."

Suddenly, in front of Turqsar, a serpent-like figure emerged from the sand. It looked like a giant green snake, and it had a green gemstone on it's tail.

"What is that?!" said Turqsar, "It must be a corrupted Gem monster. Is this really what the Gems fight nearly every day? Yep, pretty much. Don't worry, I shall summon my sword, and we shall fight this thing."

Turqsar surrounded their two hands around their forehead gem, and a sword appeared.

"That's your sword? It's awesome!" said Turqsar, "Thanks, now let's take this monster down."

Turqsar then charged forward at the Gem snake monster, and slashed at it's stomach. The snake monster charged it's head forward, ready to bite down on Turqsar. Turqsar dodged the attack and took another strike with her sword at the snake monster. The snake monster reeled in pain. While the snake monster was overwhelmed by the pain, Turqsar jumped up and slit the snake monster's throat.

The snake monster fell onto the sand and exploded in a cloud of smoke, it's green gemstone laying on the sand. Turqsar quickly ran over to the gemstone and bubbled it, then transporting it back to the temple.

"That...was...awesome!" said Turqsar, "Is this really your life? Yes. Your life is so awesome."

Turqsar then yawned.

"Well, I'm pretty tired, and dinner's almost ready, we should unfuse now." said Turqsar, "Well, okay."

Turqsar then unfused back to Turquoise and Caesar. Both Turquoise and Caesar laughed.

"Well, I better be going." said Caesar.

"Wait." said Turquoise, "I just want to say one thing. When we fused together, I've never felt so alive, and when we were fused, I saw how great of a person you actually are, it made me feel...better about myself."

Caesar smiled. Caesar was just about to speak. But then, Turquoise ran over to Caesar, her lips meeting with his. It was all so sudden, so sudden that Caesar's mind and heart was racing. Turquoise kept her lips locked with Caesar's for another few seconds before finally separating her lips from his. Caesar looked to Turquoise in surprise. Turquoise just smiled.

"Bye." said Turquoise, who turned around and started walking back to the Universe Residence.

Caesar just stood there. He had only known Turquoise for five days, he didn't expect Turquoise to just kiss him like that, but it warmed Caesar's heart.

A spark had gone off in his heart.

 **Ship it, I dare you.**


	13. The Shy Ones Always Get Picked On

Characters created by: Rebecca Sugar

Chapter 14: The Shy Ones Always Get Picked On

[*]

 **Evergreen Valley Elementary School Cafeteria**

It was the next day after Turquoise and Caesar accidentally fused, and Turquoise was eating her lunch at the cafeteria. Just then, Caesar approached Turquoise and sat down next to her.

"Hey Turquoise." said Caesar.

"Hey Caesar." said Turquoise.

"I couldn't get over last night." said Caesar.

"What, us fusing?" said Turquoise.

"Not just that," said Caesar, "I had a lot of fun last night fused with you I must admit, I just can't get over you kissing me."

"I wasn't thinking right last night," said Turquoise, "I'm sorry if it was so sudden, I mean, I barely know you."

"No no," said Caesar, "I enjoyed it."

"You really didn't mind me kissing you?" said Turquoise.

"I didn't mind," said Caesar, "in fact, I enjoyed it. You are a beautiful girl, and you're magic, you're smart, and you're kind. I think I really do love you."

Turquoise blushed, her cheeks never this red before.

"So, does this mean we're dating now?" said Caesar.

"Maybe," said Turquoise, "I don't know for sure, I'll need some time to get to know you more, then we'll see."

"Well, alright." said Turquoise, "Will your parents mind if we do date?"

"Oh no, they won't mind," said Turquoise, "in fact, they'll probably be very happy that I'm dating. In fact, our relationship seems very similar to my parents'."

"Well, I guess I'll see you later." said Caesar.

"Okay." said Turquoise.

Caesar then got up and walked back over to his original spot. Turquoise looked to Caesar.

" _He seems to understand me a lot." thought Turquoise, "Maybe he is the right one for me. Well, I guess only time will tell, I need to get to know him better."_

Turquoise smiled and continued eating her lunch.

" _Only time will tell."_

 **School Hallway-Two Hours Later**

Turquoise was walking through the crowd of students to her next class. There were students everywhere around her. It was hard to get through the crowd without bumping into some. Turquoise was near her classroom before she accidentally bumped into another student, causing him to drop his books.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" said the student, who turned around to Turquoise.

"I'm sorry I bumped into you." said Turquoise.

"Well maybe you should look where you're going." said the student, "Hey, you're that Universe girl, you're supposed to be magic, you have like a sword or something?"

Turquoise nodded.

"Show me." said the student.

"On school grounds? No." said Turquoise.

"Are you scared of getting in trouble?" said the student.

"That's exactly the point." said Turquoise.

"Are you a coward or something?" said the student, "You disgust me."

Turquoise said nothing.

"Oh, a shy one huh?" said the student, "What are you gonna do if I do this?"

The student then pushed Turquoise, causing her to almost lose her balance.

"Why don't you do something about it? You're magic." said the student.

Turquoise did want to do something about the student, but she didn't want to get in trouble either.

"What are you gonna do huh?" said the student.

"Hey!" said a familiar voice behind the student.

There stood Caesar behind the student.

"Don't you dare hurt her." said Caesar.

The kid looked to Caesar in fear. The student then grabbed his books and race walked out of sight.

"Wow, you saved me." said Turquoise.

"Yeah, I don't approve of bullying at all, especially when it's directed at my friends." said Caesar.

"He was really scared of you." said Turquoise.

"Yeah, that's what happens when you're captain of the football team, people are scared of you." said Caesar.

"You're captain of the football team?" said Turquoise.

"Yeah." said Caesar.

"Well, atleast I know one more thing about you, that's progress." said Turquoise.

"Yeah, progress." said Caesar.

"You know," said Turquoise, "I think I love you too."

Caesar smiled.

"Well, see you later." said Turquoise.

"See you." said Caesar.

Turquoise then walked through the crowd. Turquoise looked back at Caesar.

" _Maybe he truly is the perfect match for me." thought Turquoise._


	14. Wreck It Aquamarine

Characters created by: Rebecca Sugar

Chapter 15: Wreck It Aquamarine

[*]

 **Forest Outside Of Beach City**

Aquamarine was standing in a forest outside of Beach City. Aquamarine was getting ready to practice using his battle axe. Aquamarine was now ten, and he's been thinking of testing if he can successfully carry his axe now.

Aquamarine then did hand movements. A few seconds later, his gem started glowing. Suddenly in Aquamarine's hands was his battle axe. Aquamarine tried his best to try and carry the heavy axe. After a few tries, he successfully was able to hold his axe without it falling back on the ground.

" _Ok, I think I got the hang of it now." thought Aquamarine, "Now, I think it's time to gather up some wood, hehe."_

Aquamarine used his battle axe on a nearby tree, creating a big opening in it. Aquamarine took another strike at the tree, causing it to fall.

"Timber!" screamed Aquamarine.

*thud*

The tree fell to the ground with a large thud.

"This is good training." said Aquamarine.

Aquamarine then struck another tree.

*thud*

Aquamarine didn't want to stop now, for he was just getting started.

*thud*

*thud*

*thud*

Aquamarine took down a few more trees. Aquamarine felt good knowing that he's now mastered his axe.

But then, Aquamarine could feel the ground shake over and over. He could hear a growing booming sound. The sound grew louder, and the ground shook more violently. Aquamarine turned around and was shocked at the sight before him.

There was what looked like a blue bull, with a blue gem on its nose.

" _This must be a corrupted Gem in the form of a bull." thought Aquamarine._

Aquamarine looked to the battle axe in his hands and back to the Gem bull.

" _This is going to be fun." thought Aquamarine._

Turquoise smirked at the bull. The Gem bull then charged at Aquamarine. Aquamarine dodged the Gem bull and struck it once at its left hip with his axe. The Gem bull struggled, but could still run.

The Gem bull turned around and took another charge at Aquamarine. But, once again, Aquamarine dodged the charging bull and struck it again with his axe. This time the Gem bull fell to the ground and was engulfed in a cloud of smoke, its blue gem laying on the ground. Aquamarine ran over to the gem and bubbled it, and then transported it to the Gem temple.

Aquamarine got back up, looking at his axe.

"I guess that's enough for today." said Aquamarine.

Aquamarine's axe then disappeared. Aquamarine then started walking back home, proud that he now mastered his battle axe.


	15. Attack On Beach City

**The flashback at the end of this chapter** **I actually thought of later on in the story and then** **I thought "Man, if only** **I had thought of this before** **I made the first chapter".** **I could've just added this flashback to the first chapter, but** **I was like "Nah", so** **I just added it here.**

Characters created by: Rebecca Sugar

Chapter 16: Attack On Beach City

[*]

 **Universe Residence**

Turquoise was laying on her bed, looking up at the ceiling, thinking about Caesar. Turquoise and Caesar had been hanging out a bit more now so Turquoise could learn more about him.

Suddenly, Turquoise could feel a growing vibration around her room. Turquoise was wondering what could be causing this shaking. Suddenly, Turquoise heard Connie yell downstairs.

"What is that outside?!" said Connie.

Turquoise jumped up from her bed and ran downstairs, eventually meeting with Steven and Connie, who were both looking out the window.

"Mom, dad, what's going on?!" said Turquoise.

Steven gestured for Turquoise to look out the window. Turquoise approached the window and looked out, what she saw horrified her.

Outside were different corrupted Gems, like giant crabs, worms, Centipeetles, etc.

"This is insane!" said Steven, "I've never seen this many corrupted Gems in one place!"

Just then, Amazonite and Aquamarine ran down the stairs.

"What's going on?!" said Amazonite.

"There's a bunch of corrupted Gem monsters attacking the town!" said Steven.

Suddenly, the phone rang. Steven ran over to the phone to pick it up. On the phone was Pearl.

"Steven!" screamed Pearl from the phone, "There are hundreds of corrupted Gem monsters terrorizing Beach City."

"I know!" said Steven.

"Where are you?!" said Pearl.

"We're at the house!" said Steven.

"Well, we've been pinned inside the house, there's a bunch of corrupted Gems outside." said Pearl, "We can't get out, we need your help, we can't defend this place much longer without your help."

"Help us dude!" said Amethyst from the phone.

"Ok, we're coming!" said Steven, who then hung up the phone.

Steven turned around to the others.

"Bad news, the Gems are held up in the temple, we need to help them, and take care of the corrupted Gems in the town." said Steven.

Steven then looked to the three kids.

"Get ready kids, today is the ultimate test," said Steven, "you've already mastered all your weapons. Today you will prove that you're Crystal Gems. Are you ready?"

"Yes!" said the three kids.

"Alright, let's get ready!" said Steven.

"I'll go get my sword!" said Connie.

Connie ran up the stairs and to the room and into the closet. Connie opened the closet door and in it laid her sword, held in a scabbard. Connie unsheathed the sword and looked at its blade.

"Ready for some fun?" said Connie.

Connie ran back downstairs.

"Alright, let's do this." said Steven.

In Beach City, corrupted Gems were everywhere, terrorizing the city. People were running around panicking and screaming. Steven and the others stopped in front of the city.

Steven then summoned his shield, Turquoise summoned her sword, Amazonite summoned his shield, and Aquamarine summoned his battle axe. Steven and the others charged forward.

It was a battlefield now in Beach City. Steven and Amazonite bashed a few Gem monsters with their shields, Connie and Turquoise slashed at others with their swords, and Aquamarine impaled some with his battle axe. The people looked to Steven and the others in awe. More and more Gem monsters were attacking, but Steven and the others were quickly taking them out. Every time a Gem monster retreated to its gem, the kids or Steven would quickly bubble and transport them to the temple.

Steven and the others were like a fighting machine, the Gem monsters just couldn't compete with their brute strength as a team.

The number of Gem monsters seemed to double more and more. More and more monsters were coming.

To Steven and Connie's surprise, the kids didn't seem to have any trouble taking down all these Gem monsters.

After a while of brutal fighting, most of the Gem monsters had been taken out. Steven then noticed a few Gem monsters in front of the It's A Wash car wash.

"The car wash!" said Steven, "My dad might be in there!"

Steven and the others ran over to the car wash, on the way taking out more Gem monsters. Steven then saw his dad armed with a frying pan, surrounded by Gem monsters.

"Stay back, I'm not afraid to use this!" said Greg.

Suddenly, the Gem monsters were attacked by Steven and the others.

"Steven, Connie, kids!" said Greg.

"Hey grandpa Greg." said Turquoise.

"The city's been attacked by these Gem monsters!" said Greg.

"We know, and the Gems are in trouble, we need to get over to the temple." said Steven.

"I'll just stay here, and...take care of the damages to the car wash." said Greg.

Steven and the others started running down the road, headed toward the temple. Turquoise heard someone screaming.

"Hey, I think there's still some Gem monsters in the town." said Turquoise.

Turquoise and the others ran in the direction of the screaming. Following the screams, the crew was led to an alley, on the end was a Gem monster, towering over a man. Turquoise recognized this person.

It was Caesar.

Turquoise ran to the Gem monster. Caesar was about to be attacked by the Gem monster before Turquoise stabbed it in the back with her sword. The Gem monster then retreated back to its gem. Turquoise quickly bubbled the gem and transported it back to the temple. Turquoise turned to Caesar.

"Caesar!" said Turquoise, "What are you doing here?"

"I was just coming to see you, then I was attacked by that monster." said Caesar.

"We need to get going to the temple." said Steven.

Steven and the others started running over to the temple, with Caesar following behind them. Steven and the others arrived in front of the temple.

The temple was being overrun by Gem monsters. The Gems tried their best to defend the temple.

"Let's go!" said Steven.

Steven and the others ran up to the temple and attacked the Gem monsters. Caesar stood back and watched in awe. Caesar then noticed a Gem monster sneaking up behind Turquoise.

"Turquoise, look out!" screamed Caesar.

Caesar then picked up a nearby rock. Caesar then threw the rock at the Gem monster. The rock hit the Gem monster, causing it to fall off the house and land on the sand. The Gem monster then retreated to its gem.

"Yes," said Caesar, "that's called war football there, hehe."

"Thanks Caesar!" said Turquoise.

Steven and the others continued to take out the rest of the Gem monsters.

*bash*

*slash*

*shing*

The battle raged on for another few minutes. More and more bashing and slashing and impaling. After a few minutes, it was finally over. The gemstones of the fallen Gem monsters laid everywhere. The kids and Steven were bubbling all the gems and transporting them back to the temple. After bubbling and transporting the last few gems, the Gems came outside.

"Oh, thank you so much for helping us!" said Pearl, "Even we couldn't handle all those Gem monsters without your help."

"No problem," said Steven, "but most of the credit goes to these three blessings right here!"

"Yeah, you three were killin' it out there!" said Amethyst.

"You three proved to us and all of Beach City that you are honorary Crystal Gems!" said Connie, "We're so proud of you!"

"You guys were taking out all those Gem monsters like a charm," said Steven, "you all were unbelievable!"

"Well, thanks dad." said Turquoise.

"Yeah, we're Crystal Gems!" said Amazonite.

"Group hug!" said Turquoise.

The three kids then group-hugged each other, with Steven, Connie, and the Gems joining in.

"Congratulations you three!" said Pearl.

"Yeah, you rock!" said Amethyst.

"Good job." said Garnet.

"So cool." said Lapis.

"Woo!" said Jasper.

"We trained you three well." said Peridot.

Turquoise then saw Caesar, smiling at her.

"Caesar." said Turquoise, who ran over to Caesar, "Nice job throwing that rock to save me."

"No problem, I care about you." said Caesar.

"You know," said Turquoise, "maybe you are the perfect one for me."

Steven and Connie looked to the two and smirked.

"So, there's something you want to tell us?" said Steven.

Turquoise looked to Caesar and blushed, and then looked to Steven.

"Yes." said Turquoise, "Mom, dad, when me and Caesar fused, I could see how good of a person he really is. I've tooken some time to get to know him better, and I've decided. Me and Caesar are dating now."

Steven looked to Connie and smiled, to which Connie did the same.

"That's great Turquoise," said Connie, "you've found love, we're so proud of you."

"We're proud of all you three." said Steven, "You three have proven today that you really are Crystal Gems, and we couldn't be more happy."

Amazonite and Aquamarine both jumped in excitement. Turquoise looked back to Caesar and smiled.

"Oh Connie, are three little babies have grown up." said Steven, tears in his eyes.

Connie also had tears in her eyes.

"They grow up so fast." said Connie.

Steven then remembered what he had said to Connie fifteen years ago.

 **Universe Residence-Fifteen Years Ago**

Steven was on the couch watching TV when he heard the door open. Connie stepped in.

"Hey Steven." said Connie.

"Hey Connie."

Connie then sat beside Steven.

"Steven, I just went to the doctor's, and well, I have something to tell you." said Connie.

"What is it?" said Steven.

Connie then got closer to Steven and whispered something in his ear.

"I'm pregnant."

Steven filled up with excitement.

"We're going to have a child?" said Steven.

"Yes, you're going to be a dad, and I'm going to be a mother." said Connie.

"Oh Connie, this is great!" said Steven, "I'm gonna be the coolest dad ever, I'll promise you that."

"Knowing you, I'm certain you will be." said Connie, softly laughing.

"Connie, one more thing." said Steven.

"Yes?" said Connie.

"This child, and maybe even other future children, shall be a Crystal Gem, we will train this child to the best of our ability." said Steven, "I swear to you this child shall carry on my mom's legacy, and become a hero, I swear to you."

"Yes." said Connie.

Steven then placed his hand on Connie's stomach. Steven looked to Connie and kissed her.

Now, fifteen years later, seeing his three children become heroes, he knew that he kept his word.

 _The End…_


End file.
